percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Holding Back
Holding Back is aboout Juno's and Starkiller's attempt to destroy the Mythology's airline systems, but the Emporer tries to stop them. Holding Back For Juno, the following two weeks progressed encased in erratic leaps of time. At some points, the moments passed with almost painful slowness, while other spans whipped by so speedily that she found it was only with great difficulty that she could look back and recall them at all. General Kota had flatly vetoed Senator Organa's original plan to head directly to Corellia - cloaking device or not, the Empire would doubtless be in vigilant search of the Rogue Shadow, and the old Jedi felt it prudent to avoid populated systems for a while. A tactically sound plan from an experienced strategist, it was agreed to by all, albeit reluctantly in the senators' cases, who were fretting being too long away from their home responsibilities. Bail had resumed his preliminary planning of the rebellion, which had been put on hold due to Darth Vader's untimely appearance. It was for this reason he wanted to return to the site of the original plotting against Imperial control - he hoped to salvage the droid PROXY, whose data banks contained information that would be vital in recording the origins of the rebellion. For the most part, the three senators remained closeted together, discussing and debating the technicalities of this potential uprising. General Kota also remained isolated during the time the ship spent cruising areas of space away from inhabited systems and major hyperspace routes. Juno occasionally checked in on him - he could invariably be found in Galen's quarters, seated in a meditative pose beside the other's still-prone form. The pilot noted, as the days progressed, that the old Jedi was becoming increasingly tired and irritable, but he continued with stubborn determination in his attempts to revive the gravely wounded former Sith. Between them, Juno and Kota had not yet devised a plan to inform the senators that Galen had not, in fact, been killed during the escape from the Death Star. They had agreed immediately that, the fewer who knew, the better, but as Kota pointed out, in the eyes of their passengers, the two of them could only spend so much time with a dead body before some suspicions were aroused. The old Jedi had planted the falsehood that he was using the Force to preserve Galen's body, needing to alleviate the issue of the "corpse's" decay. "When in doubt, tell them something that sounds professional, even though they won't understand it," he explained. But both he and Juno knew that either they had to divulge the truth, or something had to be done with Galen. Finally, Kota agreed that now was as safe a time as any to return to the mountains of Corellia. Juno flew a roundabout route through the planet's atmosphere, first approaching within sensor range under the invisible guise of the Shadow's cloak. They set down just outside the ruined monastery that had hosted the original gathering of rebellion, one of the only safe landing spots within walking distance of the area, with Kota grumbling ominously that they had better do what was needed and leave before they were detected by an Imperial patrol. Juno volunteered to go out with Bail when he announced his intent to brave the wild snowstorm that had sprung up and search for the damaged PROXY, in hopes that the droid could be salvaged. The pilot explained her decision with the reasoning that the senator setting out on his own was not a smart move, considering both the fierce natural elements and his status as a rebel; but what she did not admit was that she was at least as eager as Bail to gain more knowledge regarding Galen's history, though for rather different reasons. They could find no all-weather gear in the spare supply compartments of the ship, so they were forced to venture out as they were clad - Bail in his senatorial robes, Juno in her pilot's flight suit. The wind wrapped them in icy garments of its own as the exited the ship's hatch, each flake of snow a tiny, icicle-sharp missile that seemed to imbed itself in their skin. They kept within a few feet of each other, not daring to spread out in their search, lest the separation become permanent. Juno's main worry was the nearby cliff's edge - it had proved a salvation during Vader's initial attack, but in this situation that reputation could not possibly hold out; shuddering, she recalled the amazement she had felt when realizing that Galen had survived the treacherous fall. The pilot bowed her head against the wind, strands of hair flicking like minute flails at her numbed face. The ground beneath the snow became suddenly uneven. She stumbled and fell forward with a cry that was torn from her lips before it could be heard, her body impacting with a muffled crunch in the depths of the snow. Quickly, before the cold had a chance to take hold of her already shivering body, Juno struggled to her knees. A gasp escaped her in the form of a small puff of steam as she saw that only half a foot from where she had landed, the ground dropped away into nothingness. She had been right to be wary of the cliff edge. "Juno!" Bail's raised voice came from close behind her, but sounded far distant due to the storm's ceaseless wails. The pilot turned. The senator was crouched there, digging furiously at the fluffy snow with his bare hands. Looking down, Juno saw the glint of metal and immediately understood. She twisted around and began helping Bail's efforts, flexing her icy fingers to keep the circulation going. For several long, cold minutes, they scrabbled at the earth, tearing away its blanket of frozen crystals. Then Bail leaned back, and they both looked with something close to triumph at the pitiful remains of the droid Juno had tripped over and unwittingly uncovered. The Force, luck, or some other beneficent power - Juno could not tell which had prompted the discovery - but she was sincerely relieved. "Let's hurry!" Bail mouthed at her, and they stood together, bent over, and straightened again, numb hands now grasping PROXY between them. Carefully, but with as much haste as could be managed in the inclement surroundings, pilot and senator shuffled back through a spinning world of frigid white and grey. An hour later, Juno and Bail could be found in a small cargo bay on the Rogue Shadow, which was now autopiloting its way to Kashyyyk. Both were still huddled in thermal wraps after their escapade battling the elements on Corellia, and had spent their time trying to repair the damage Darth Vader's lightsaber had caused to PROXY's torso. The droid was now propped upright against the wall, his photoreceptors dull and unresponsive despite the minimal repairs already made. "Let's try connecting his main power circuits," Juno suggested. "If we can get him activated, maybe he can guide us through the rest of the repairs." Bail nodded in agreement, and Juno was swift to put her own words into action. There came a sudden whirring sounds form the droid, and power currents threaded along his limbs even as his "eyes" blinked to their normal florescent yellow. "Captain Eclipse," PROXY acknowledged, though his voice processor sounded strained. "And Senator Organa." The droid paused, as if considering his position. "I must admit, I am indeed surprised to find that my deactivation was not permanent." Juno smiled faintly in response. "We still need your help, Proxy." "Certainly." PROXY bowed slightly. "My master, after all, has expressed his wish that I give my full cooperation to his allies." So PROXY, it seemed, did not automatically know of Galen's "death". Bail opened his mouth to correct this, but Juno gave him a warning look, shaking her head slightly. Now was not the time - they didn't know if PROXY's "full cooperation" would continue should he learn that he was an ownerless droid. "First of all," the pilot said, taking charge, "we need to repair you, but we'll need some help in doing that." "Of course. I'll be glad to assist you in my reconstruction." "Good. But while we're doing so, could you tell us -" She paused briefly, then continued, "- How did your master come to be what he was, and turn against the Empire?" She knew some of the story, obviously, but Bail would need to hear it too. "An engaging tale," the droid remarked - had he been organic, his voice would have been almost dreamy. "My master has a very intriguing history, you see." "Tell us," Bail instructed, and Juno could see intense curiosity in his gaze as he stared at the droid. Of course, she realized, he would want to know what the truth was, having been rescued by a man clearly identified as Vader's apprentice by the Dark Lord himself. "Well," PROXY began thoughtfully, "it all began during the Empire's attack on the planet Kashyyyk, a good number of years ago…." For the next several hours, pilot and senator worked diligently under PROXY's instruction, all the while listening with rapt attention to the other's narrative of Galen's life. Juno was fascinated - Galen himself had never spoken at any great length about his past, and yet here was an objective biography from the personality who had known him longest. The cause of Galen's reticence became clear near the beginning of the story, as PROXY described in stark detail the brutal training the young Sith had undergone. He went on to tell of the many murders Galen had committed in the name of the Empire, including the Jedi targets that were to have been the culmination of his apprenticeship. Then the account turned to Galen's betrayal at the hands of his own master - the seed of doubt that sprouted into the path of redemption, freedom from the corruption of the Empire, that he had walked with ever-growing focus, and which had suddenly flowered when Galen had been hit with the realization of his true identity, imparted to him by his murdered father's spirit on Kashyyyk, and when Vader revealed his true intent in assembling a rebellion. Just as PROXY was concluding his tale with his own deactivation while trying to save his master from certain demise at Vader's hands, something in the ship's systems beeped. Juno rose immediately. "That's our signal that we're approaching Kashyyyk," she explained, wincing as she got to her feet. Her side was still tender from the wound she had received. "I'd better get to the cockpit - we'll need a secure place to set down." She glanced at Senator Organa. "I contacted your daughter as you requested - she'll be meeting us at the old Marek home. A sort of - memorial." She looked away quickly, hoping he would take this as a sign of her continuing grief. "Memorial?" PROXY repeated, and it was obvious that he did not understand. Juno sighed heavily, turning back to look at him. "Galen - your master - went to rescue the senators, after Vader captured them on Corellia. He defeated both Vader and the Emperor, but refused to kill them. Then the Emperor attacked suddenly, and the senators managed to get away, but Galen - he sacrificed himself to hold off the Imperial Forces and he… he couldn't get away." "I see," said PROXY slowly. "In that case, I now serve you, Captain Eclipse. My master left explicit instructions that, in the inevitable event of his demise, my ownership be transferred into your hands." The pilot nodded, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure she could handle owning a droid of PROXY's temperament, even with his assassination protocols disabled. "It is rather a shame, however," PROXY continued, "that he had to die such an empty, meaningless death. After all those years of training, he still could not destroy his enemies." "I don't think it was meaningless," Bail spoke up abruptly, and there was heat in his voice. "He died to allow us to escape, and in doing so, ensured the survival of his rebellion. Vader and the Emperor still live - but so do those who defy him." "Perhaps," was the droid's only response."Perhaps." Next Chapter-''The Unleashed Returns'' Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter